One Piece x Kyoto
|extra2title=Location |extra2=Kyoto }} One Piece 20th x Kyoto is an event that took place between from October 7 to October 22, 2017 in Kyoto. City Attractions Straw Hat Crew Stamp Rally At eight key locations around Kyoto there were stamp kiosks featuring the Straw Hat members (Robin and Franky shared a location). After collecting all of the stamps, one would go to Kyoto City Hall, which was redesigned as a Marine base and featured a wall with the Straw Hats' wanted posters, asking the public to locate the crew. Upon presenting a full set of stamps, one would receive a reward that included a packet of A4-sized wanted posters (the most recent ones) of all the Straw Hats, a card with a QR code on the back leading to a congratulatory message from Eiichiro Oda, and a 10,000 Belly bill. All of the rewards came in a Marine envelope. After the event ended, the images were replaced with Marines saluting and thanking participants for their assistance. One Piece Art NUE An art exhibit was held at Daikaku Temple. The artworks told the event's story, among other things. Plot Synopsis The story is set in Yo, a region in Wano Country, where a man named Toratsugu is raggedly wandering along a beach, and finds a piece of fruit in the sand. He eats it, not realizing it was a Devil Fruit, and he is cursed with the transformative power of a Nue—a mythological Japanese creature that has a monkey's head, a lion's body, and a snake for a tail. The next day, the Straw Hat Pirates land in the harbor of the region. They interact with the locals, as Nami checking out a kimono, Chopper sampling local sweets, Brook playing a shamisen-like instrument, Sanji schmoozing with the ladies, Usopp learning about ukiyo-e, and Zoro just getting lost. While the Straw Hats enjoy the excitement of the harbor, the daimyo's daughter princess Kikuhime is having her wedding celebration, even though the daimyo himself recently died. She is marrying prince Lark from a neighboring country, and he is to become the new feudal lord. Suddenly, the mansion housing the ceremony is attacked by the nue, and Lark faces the creature but is unable to take it down. Lark meets with the Straw Hats, asking them to help him save the capital. Luffy is much more excited about the nue and says he wants to make it his pet, so he agrees, while Nami is excited by the rewards promised. Afterwards, they all travel to a mountain temple to face the nue. At the mountain temple, Luffy finds that the supposed "monster" is acting like a human, and seems to be crying. After their quick bout is over, the nue falls into a ravine. Luffy and his crew retreat but later find a man at the bottom of the ravine. Luffy realizes the nue is really a human, and Chopper begins healing him. Toratsugu then explains himself. He is, in fact, a master florist and teacher of flower arranging for the Hitaki Family, the clan of the daimyo. He is also a childhood friend of Kikuhime. The two got along well and gradually came to love one another. They pledged their love to each other and got engaged. A few days later, Lark murdered the daimyo, and Toratsugu witnesses the act. Lark imprisons Toratsugu, blaming the murder on him, and as a result become the next in line to become the daimyo and rule the capital. The night before his public execution, Toratsugu escapes his prison, and that is when he finds the Devil Fruit on the beach. The Straw Hats are moved by Toratsugu's tale, and they decide to work together to take down Lark. Toratsugu is injured, but he nevertheless changes into his nue form, and the Straw Hats ride on his back to face Lark, who has barricaded himself in an encampment. Kikuhime desperatly tries to convince him that Toratsugu is innocent. Lark says he'll definitely capture Toratsugu and execute him, and confesses to Kikuhime that he is the real killer, before claiming he doesn't need her anymore, and pushes her off a balcony, saying he'll blame that on Toratsugu as well. Toratsugu and the Straw Hats arrive just in time for Luffy to stretch and save Kikuhime. Luffy then fights Lark and knocks him out with a single punch. After Lark's defeat, everybody celebrates with a banquet before the Straw Hats sail off for another adventure. Chopper is happy that Toratsugu and Kikuhime will live happily ever after, Nami jokes that it's a shame they couldn't get a reward, and Luffy laughingly regrets that he wasn't able to make the nue his pet after all. Gallery Pop Up Store A Pop Up store selling One Piece related merchandise. Volume 794 Volume 794 is a special volume that acts as a guide to the event, featuring a map of locations involved with several of the attractions. The number is a reference to the year 794, which was the beginning of the Heian period, named after Kyoto's former name "Heian-kyō." Gallery References Site Navigation ca:One Piece x Kyoto ru:One Piece x Kyoto es:One Piece x Kyoto fr:One Piece x Kyoto pl:One Piece x Kyoto Category:Real-World Events